bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lom
Lom is not among the most friendly of people, often preferring to be cold and distant to the other citizens. However, he is willing to lend his skills, those being his intelligence and a wide array of knowledge, to provide aid to the other heroes. However, he lacks the physical abilities to actually do much outside of the planning phase. Throughout the events of the City and World, Lom has shown himself to be a cautious individual. He rarely trusts anyone, especially if he feels that someone is a threat to himself, the heroes, or the Lab. Because of this lack of trust, he often questions the motives of others and attempts to analyze whether or not they are being truthful. He is also manipulative. For example, he finds Adam a simple man to control, being able to make Adam calm when he needed to sneak into a base in the volcano. He has also convinced Adam that he would be a good close-quarter combat fighter, asking Elsie to be his personal trainer. As of late, he has begun to insist that he be called the Professor. BitF City Era During the BitF City era of the RP series, Lom was the head of the Shadow Research Department (SRD) at the Lab. He had a sister named Lon , who had died earlier, leaving him detached from the rest of the world. He was 26 years old at the time, making him seven years older than Professor SSBBrawler. He was oftentimes shown alone, often firing several of the researchers of the SRD at a time, feeling that they were not capable of performing their job. Eventually, the Professor stopped assigning people to the SRD. Lom was shown to be coldly calculating, often having a condenscending attitude towards the less-serious characters of the RP. BitF World Era Currently, he has replaced Professor SSBBrawler as the head of the Research Lab of Mystery , and has since downsized the Lab so that the only areas of research left are the rarely-used city defense system, bio-engineering, astronomy, trasnportation, and energy research. He gave the axe to his own department, the SRD, since he was the only one he trusted to research it, and he felt it omdidn't help the life of the lab. Since the arrival of Adam and Natali in the City, he has shown suspicion toward FtiB Metropolis. Relations With Other Characters Professor SSBBrawler Likely the only person that Lom had ever trusted completely. The Professor was his superior, and knew quite well what made Lom tick. Notar Largely, the relationship was neutral. Neither liked, nor disliked the other, and the two shared the responsibility of being the closest friends of Professor SSBBrawler. Poppy Poppy's bubbly and overly-positive personality made her a nuisance to Lom. He often would remark at how foolish he found her to be. Lon His sister. It's implied that he was very close to her when she was still alive. Adam Wilson Lom often manipulates Adam in small ways to make Adam more sure of himself. However, the two have a mutual distrust towards one another, Lom feeling that Adam is a Metropolis citizen. Carlyle McQuinto The two have an agreement that both the Research Lab of Mystery and Carlyle's new lab will work together, should the need ever arise. Category:SSBBrawler's Characters